


enchantment to rivers

by jaeangie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bar, Handcuffs, M/M, Seduction, Songs, club, gigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeangie/pseuds/jaeangie
Summary: how to communicate with someone who you want to flirt with? seductions, that's it.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	enchantment to rivers

the first oikawa heard that scheming voice from the stage was the time he came back from his job, one of his jobs actually. his jobs where here and there, it was modest and paying enough for his expenses. oikawa didn't have or had money problems, he wanted to be independent and didn't try to waste his family's money given to him, he wasn't taught to be someone who spends their money excessively, in fact he's rich with just the money he earns. so why, why is he here in a exclusive club waiting for his turn to sing? he didn't want free drinks, doesn't want to get laid, or even smoke or any, so his performance would probably result with him recieving envelope of money. 

sitting by the bar, with the bartender keeping him accompanied, shot glass that wasn't touched left turning into lukewarm nasty liquid, and the stories of regulars and newbies fighting for one drink. he was kept sitted by the fact that the next performer would be the last one before his performance. his gaze came across someone who's hair was silver yet it's ends were colored red, conflicting with the blue lights shining through the stage where he stands.  
oikawa watched with curiousity and amusement by the actions of this one person who caught everyones attention unlike the previous one before him. the silver haired stood in front, in the middle as if he was purposely using his aura to catch and keept the crowd's attention to him. behind him were the guitarist and pianist, there was someone who reached out something to the silver haired man. 

  
"ehem. so as you can see we're finally back- sorry for making you all wait for three months. anyways i hope you all like our performance for tonight" the guitarist spoke, oikawa's curiosity bloomed as he wanted to hear the silver haired person to speak, his wish was heard, meeting pleasure with punishments, he gulped when he heard him sing

  
_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby_   
_But you keep fronting_   
_Saying what you going do to me_   
_But I ain't seen nothing_   
_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby_   
_But you keep fronting_   
_Saying what you going do to me_   
_But I ain't seen nothing_

  
oikawa's eyes grew wide, irises dilated, gulped the growing lump in his throat, the sensual voice doing things in his mind- giving him imaginations that seems to give him cold sweats, he was staring intently in the man singing, lips drying upon the voice he keeps on hearing.   
he wanted the man to stop singing, he wanted him to just stop and take him home and sing to him alone, he doesn't want to stay sitted, but the inner conflict with himself tells him to just sit. he felt a grip on his shoulders, it's the bartender who 's smirking at him as if he knows what's happening with oikawa.

  
"calm your hormones down, if you think you can take him home well sorry but you can't" the bartender said, as if reading his mind the grip turned harder as a warning.  
oikawa turned back to the performance, the beats started to feel much more louder, slower, no faster, slower, faster, he doesn't know now. all he can see is the hands taking off the mic from the stands and the silver haired person went one platform down, now the spotlight is focused on him- the bass were now ringing troughout the room. he heard the bartender mumble a sly 'good luck' that gave him a short warning of what might happen next.

  
_Na na na, come on, come on_   
_Come on, na na na na_

  
the man was now starting to walk down the dance floor, the crowd moving giving way.

  
_Feels so good being bad_   
_There's no way I'm turning back_

  
now he felt the man staring at him, oikawa turned stiff. seeing those deep brown eyes staring back at him that held nothing but black hole, there was no void of emotions held.

  
_Now the pain is for pleasure_   
_'Cause nothing can measure_

  
the next movement shocked oikawa tooru to the core. the man singing fished out something from his back pockets- it took his breath away when he saw it glimmering under the disco lights.

  
_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_   
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

  
the man was now straing at another person, smirking at them before flicking his head as to bounce with the next movements, gracefully.

  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_   
_But chains and whips excite me_

  
it was the damn cuffs held by the man, who was now starting to roam around the floor, as if looking for someone to victim

  
_Na na na come on, come on, come on_   
_I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on_

  
oikawa just wanted to run away from the place, he felt suffocated from the pressure of the other man- he knows that he can't contain himself if ever he got to touch the singer.  
sadly, the condition upon hearing the man's voice was being the man's victim- their eye contact brought the singer's' feet closer to oikawa, while the other felt his sweat all over his forehead. 

  
_S, S, S and M, M, M_

  
as if he knows what he's doing, wait- the seducer definitely knows what he's doing. approaching him and in a second- his hands are suddenly cuffed together. the alluring voice of this singer just hypnotized one oikawa tooru into deep thoughts that he didn't even notice the man wiping his sweat in the forehead, while leaning closely still singing   
it dawned upon oikawa that the other was really close to him. so he did what he was contemplaiting to do. he held the other's hip closer to him and smirked, seeing a flick of emotions in the eyes, he felt proud.

  
_Oh I love the feeling you bring to me_   
_Oh, you turn me on_   
_It's exactly what I've been yearning for_   
_Give it to me strong_   
_And meet me in my boudoir_   
_Make my body say ah, ah, ah_   
_I like it, like it_

  
_fuck it, why is he trying to dance in front of me? why is he trying to strip his gloves? why is he- fuck it_

  
_Na na na come on, come on, come on,_   
_I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on_

  
the man traced his jaw and down to his collarbones, smirking while singing. he leaned closer- their foreheads touching. he felt a tug on his cuffed hands, his hands were guided to the other's torso- then who was oikawa to say no to such invitations? he took the mans torso close to him, smirking at the feeling of the other trying to feel brave from the sensual touches oikawa was leaving the man. his hands were then removed when he felt himself being pushed away. 

  
_S, S, S and M, M, M_   
_S, S, S and M, M, M_

  
the man was smirking at him, while walking back to the platform, he stalked back then winked at oikawa as he ended the song

  
_S, S, S and M, M, M_

  
the song ended with him realizing that the cuffs was still in his hands, he was just staring at his cuffed hands, he then looked back to the singer once more and found him raising his hands with the keys dangling. 

he was smirking at oikawa, and the man smirked back as a form of accepting the challenge. he stood up and headed for the stage with his friends who were waiting from the back stage.

  
_"the game's on darling"_


End file.
